Sometimes You Just Want To
by almondcrescent
Summary: The Marauders have a wonderful life, and you can never tell enough about them. What do they get up to this time? - these drabbles tell you. SB/RL, JP/LE. Try and read!
1. Trespassed

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except the way I composed the words. Because if I did own anything, well... for a start, all those couples I'm writing about would be officially canon.

**Warning:** (Light) slash.

**Author's Note: **And another one. A few drabbles again, some of which I completed only today. I had the idea of the first chapter at school :P. Well, I don't know how this turned out, so of course I'll be delighted about reviews. Enjoy :)**  
**

* * *

**Trespassed**

* * *

Lily Evans walked up the stairs to the sixth year boys' dormitory.

And the moment she turned the doorknob, she knew this was a fault.

She was greeted by battle cries, an incredibly messy room and three well-aimed splashes of water.

Remus Lupin turned to her, water pistol in hand. "You dare to stroll forward into the holy halls of the Marauders –"

Instantly, his happily-ever-after lover, soul-mate and partner in crime Sirius Sexy Black chimed in. "I shall tell you, beware –"

As well as Lily's (more or less) beloved Quidditch-addicted, always-bragging James Prongs Potter. „Beware, beware! Beware of thy enemies!"

Lily groaned. Then she smiled indulgently. Being threatened by such things as water pistols every now and then was just one of the side-effects of being best friends with the infamous Marauders.

"You are such children."

Sirius struck her down with another water splash. "Fear us!"

James jumped forward in a grand gesture. „For those who trespass against us shall be destroyed!"

And Remus completed their front. "For ours is the power and this is our kingdom."

"Ooooh, you shall never return!" Sirius exclaimed mock-seriously.

"Oh indeed. Or you shall suffer terrible damage from water bombs!" James added.

"What a threat," she stated dryly. "Now come to think of it, I don't want to even consider the possible perversity and significance of the water pistols in your hands. You never know with boys like you…"

Sirius threw her a reproachful, mock-hurt look. "You hypocritical homophobe."

"Hypocritical?? Why? What'd she do??" James asked eagerly. A sly grin appeared on Sirius' face.

"Lily, don't you wanna tell us about you and Mary McKinnon?"

"Oh, shut up you insufferable devil."

He laughed. "I always knew I was hot as hell."

* * *


	2. Idle Talk

drabblish conversation here...

* * *

**Idle Talk**

* * *

And once again, Sirius flung himself in one of the chairs next to the one Remus was sitting in and – surprise, surprise – reading one of those books of his that never seemed to end.

"Ah bonjour! Mon chérie, ca va?"

"Hm?"

"Ah, je t'aime."

"Really, Sirius, you should 'adorer' me."

"You know I do.

Tu m'aimes aussi?"

Remus smiled. "You know I do."

Sirius smiled happily. "So… want to do anything?"

"Like… what?" Remus said while he turned the page.

Sirius looked at him in a mock-hurt way and snatched the book away from his boyfriend. "Like not reading while I'm talking to you and having fun instead. Wanna have a water battle? James'll join in."

Remus smiled. "You are infantile."

"Infa-what??"

"Infantile, you illiterate boy."

"Aaaah, and you are an incorrigible, omniscient and much-too-sagacious intellectual."

" – what?"

Sirius laughed. "D'you still love me?"

"You just asked me that question a minute ago," Remus chuckled.

"I know." Then he leaned over and placed his lips on Remus'.

Could life be any more perfect?

* * *


	3. To Make Love

this is a little older, but I wanted to post it... actually I thought of it after writing 'divine and perfect' :o - James' POV

* * *

**To Make Love**

* * *

Sirius: "He is stalkeresque."

Remus: "I know."

Peter: "We all know."

Sirius: "Yeah, but still. Poor girl"

Peter: "What d'you think they're doing right now?"

Sirius: "Well, Lily is probably screaming bloody murder and James is standing a few feet away from her drooling in awe."

They laughed.

* * *

"James?" She lay there, the moonlight casting silver shadows on her body, and to him, she was more than just beautiful. She looked angelic.

"Yes, my love?" This must be one of the very best nights of his life.

She looked up at him, seeming unsure. "How many times have you actually done this?"

He appeared to be a bit abashed at that. "More than you want to know."

She wanted to know… she had to have some kind of measure. "What exactly have you done already?"

No, she wouldn't want to know that. "More than you might imagine."

She was quiet then.

"Please don't be scared, honey. I love you, you know. And in a way, I always saved myself up for you, for I saved my heart."

"You did?" she whispered.

"Yes." he said.

She looked at him with innocent eyes, a glint of fear and awe in them.

He smiled at her, gently and lovingly. "I may have had sex more often than I can count, and I may have tried things that aren't worth speaking of. But this, darling, will certainly be the first time that I make love."

* * *


	4. Guitar Hero

that song exists! it's beautiful. Remus' POV

* * *

**Guitar Hero**

* * *

"Ooh la, she was such a good girl to me..."

"Shouldn't you be singin' 'he was such a good guy'?"

"No, because, that would mean we're over. I mean, 'was'? No, my dear Moony, for you, I've got different songs."

"For example?"

He winks. "Well, you'll see…"

* * *

I come into the dormitory.

I'm still mad at him so I'm not real glad to see him.

He looks up from a piece of paper he's been scribbling on.

"Don't say anything. Just listen" he says.

… and then he takes his guitar. Actually, he takes _my_ guitar, because he isn't a guitar player by nature. Which makes this even more amazing.

He plays a few of the strings and then he starts with a melody.

And then he uses his voice, his real weapon. And as always, his voice is a knock-out.

I've never heard anyone who could sing better.

And then what he sang…

"Don't feel so bad

Don't push it baby

Please don't go too far

I swear I love you just the way you are…"

… a solo…

Oh I'm such a girl.

Near tears, I am.

"How long did you practice?"

My voice is hoarse.

"Never long enough for you, my dear" He says. And he smiles.

And before I crack up entirely…

I do something very manly,

and push him down on the bed next to us.

Oh, you know, all the rumours are true.

Make-up sex is the best.

* * *

That's it! If you've made it to the end (I do hope so), you could do me the greatest favour by clicking on the nice purple button and writing a review for me :)


End file.
